Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{r}{4} \\ {4} \\ {2}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {1} \\ {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Answer: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{4}+{3} \\ {4}+{1} \\ {2}+{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{7} \\ {5} \\ {3}\end{array}\right]}$